Mars Bars
by Soffy-blu
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is the new bartender at Lucy's favorite bar and he's got business booming. So what happens when the two meet after she orders a 'Nebula? [One-shot] {M:Smut}


**A/N: How did this even happen? Oh, right. I was complaining about how hard the smut I'm writing for one of the lovefest prompts is so my friend suggested I do something off the fucking wall so it's easier. To quote this friend: "Lucy takes lead in a BDSM session on Mars and Natsu treats Lucy to romance under the stars or some shit xD"**

 **So yeah, sex in a bar on _Mars_. I don't think this will be BDSM, though.**

 **[Warning: As stated before this is sex, smut, nothing but sin, sin and more sin. If you don't like it, please close this.]**

Lucy spun on the bar stool, waiting for her drink to arrive. The air on Mars was quite warm, it wasn't boiling hot or freezing, though it did get cool at night sometimes. Her favorite bar, _The Fire Tavern_ , was at an all time high. It seemed that Natsu, the bartender, caused the sales to go through the roof.

She couldn't really blame them, though. From what she'd seen so far he was a cutie, and girls were all over him.

"You had the Nebula, right, miss?" She twisted around on the leather stool once more, eyes being met with something she didn't quite expect. She had seen glimpses of his face and body build as he waltzed around the bar, giving orders out and mindlessly chuckling at all the girls gawking at him, but no more than that. So when she saw salmon hair and onyx eyes that glimmered with emerald, she was shocked.

Nodding quickly Lucy closed her legs, rubbing her arms from the cool air inside the bar and handing him his pay. He kind of intrigued her, he was hot, and his voice was husky but he was still sweet. Her eyes caught sight of him laughing, scratching the back of his neck and quickly rejecting the girl before heading back over to her.

"Would you like anything else, Miss…" Natsu trailed off, eyes darting from one side to the other and tooth chewing on his bottom lip. Was he... _nervous?_

"Lucy. My name's Lucy, and I assume that you're the famous Natsu everyone's been talking about?" She twirled the straw in her drink, taking a sip and groaning because it tasted _perfect_. It wasn't too sweet like almost everyone else made it,it had a kick. It tasted like peaches, mangos and just enough of a _'oomph'_ to make you want to chug it.

"Yep! Wait— how did you?" Natsu started but stopped in confusion, and after holding up her index finger while taking another sip of the beverage she giggled and replied.

"Every girl in this bar that isn't married or something is talking about you, hahah." She giggled when he turned the color of his hair, and reality dawned upon her that almost every girl in the damn place was shooting death glares her way.

He sent her a sheepish smile, "Yeah...I've been trying to get them off my back but they just won't stay down." She fought the urge to laugh, sipping on the drink and scowling when the slurping sounds reached her ears and there was only ice cubes left in the glass.

She popped off the chair, stretching her back and legs and then hopped back on and Natsu watched with a brow raised. Contrary to popular belief, Mars did in fact have gravity— just very little of it. But growing up here, she took note that there were small beams placed in the center of the planet, to amplify the gravity.

"What did you do to the drink?"

"Hmm? Oh, you liked it?"

The blonde didn't miss the smirk that was starting to dance across his lips, but alas, she answered his question with honesty anyways. After all, her momma always told her to be honest when she could but lie like hell if it seemed fit, and who was she to lie about her tastes in drinks?

"Yes, yes I did. So what did you do to it?" She questioned again, leaning in with narrow eyes and a smirk of her own.

He leaned in slowly, not paying any attention to the girls in the background scowling and making rumors about the girl in front of him. He saw her cheeks flush over slightly and he knew he would win.

"Sorry, gentlemen never tell their secrets." He snickered, pulling back and grabbing the glass again.

Lucy was going to scream, or at least she thought she was until she caught sight of the look on his face. _Oh, he's going down,_ She thought, biting down on her lower lip, the slight puncture causing the skin to turn white.

"Hmph. Anyways, Mister-oh-so-gentleman, would you be _gentlemanly_ and fix me another one of those?" She waved her hand in the general direction of the drink and he nodded, winked and obliged without hesitation.

Lucy had to admit that she looked good tonight, she wasn't looking for a hook-up, though. But that didn't mean she couldn't strut in confidence, did it? The blonde was clad in a mini skirt, a long sleeved T-shirt and knee high socks, topped off with flats.

She would normally waltz into the bar in her pajamas, hair messy and not a worry in the world but because there were so many people coming here now, she felt obligated to wear something more suited for the environment.

Thumping her foot on the bar of the stool seat she tilted her head back and forth, humming to the music in the background and waiting for him to return with her drink. She'd found out that business was booming again when she leisurely strolled in, in her pajama shorts and an oversized shirt at around four a.m. . She _expected_ to have a normal drink, like every other time she came here but instead was met with at least thirty girls squealing over the new bartender. So, she stomped out in frustration and just went to bed.

"One gentleman at your service with a Nebula!" He smiled brightly at her and she rolled her eyes, taking the drink and trying to figure out exactly what tasted different about it.

"What?" The salmon haired man asked when she narrowed her hazel eyes, sweeping her bangs away from them and pursing her lips.

"This kind of tastes like...smoke?" Turning the glass in her hand and whirling the star in her mouth once more she grinned,"I'm sure of it, smoke and cinnamon."

Natsu's eyes widened and he threw his head back in dismay, canines playing hide and seek with her eyes. He held his hands up, smiled smugly and sighed.

"Alright, you got me. I put a little— just a little— of fire whiskey in it. You didn't seem like you would like it if it was nothin' but sweet so I added a kick, but you liked it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. I think I like the way you make my drink, _Natsu_." She practically purred his name and sent him into a sputtering oblivion of flushed faces and jumbled words.

After a while, they chatted on about little things and she'd earned the nickname 'princess' from him. Why? She didn't know, but he claimed it was because she acted like one, so she furiously smacked him on the head and nicknamed him 'fireboy' for the kick in her drink.

Soon enough, she'd watched several girls throw themselves at him— one girl even went as far as trying to grope him— and laughed when they were all turned down. But she was relentlessly teased when a girl walked over and tried to grope him and Lucy got...defensive. He wasn't hers! She'd deny the jealousy for the rest of her life! But, that didn't mean they could just walk up and touch him, who cares if it's a bar?!

By closing time Lucy was sticking around, because she hadn't talked to the bar owner, Makarov in quite a while and she missed the old man. She was sadly told that he was at home on vacation and wouldn't be back for another week, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun, yeah?

She decided to talk to Natsu a bit more while he cleaned up around the bar, eyes following his every movement as he scrubbed the tables and swept the floors. When he sat down, she followed him over to the small couch, casually propping her feet in his lap like it was normal and watching whatever was on the television.

Though the little bit of alcohol in her system made her brave she was still in her right mind, and could make clear choices. So, she said 'fuck it' and decided that she could use her mother's rule again. If she was honest and he rejected her— she'd lie like hell, but if she was honest and he accepted? Her honesty would (hopefully) be rewarded greatly.

"Hey, Fireboy?" She took in a breath, closing her eyes and readying herself for what she was about to do.

"Yeah, Princess?"

After one final inhale she crawled forward, leaning over his chest to get closer to his neck. There, she whispered in his ear: _"You're driving me crazy."_ She inwardly cursed at herself because she could NOT believe she just did that, but when she saw his eyes flick to her mouth, she knew she did something right.

He leaned in, warm breath that smelled of fire and whiskey wrapping itself around the shell of her ear when he whispered back, "I could say the same for you, _Luce_." Oh, she could get used to him saying her name like that- definitely.

"Is that so?" She leaned down even more, lips teasing the crook of his neck with a feather-like kiss. His hands started to make their way to her thighs and he sat up slightly before finally replying.

"It is, Princess." She was suddenly at least ten times braver than before, her fingers teasing the buttons on his shirt, she nipped his jawline before lightly ( _lightly_ ) running her tongue over it.

"Why don't you show me how I do then?" That was all it took, and his lips molded over hers, slowly moving in a rhythm and thumbs rubbing circles on her thighs.

Their lips moved in unison and she swept her tongue over his lips, asking for entrance, when he obliged and smirked, she only ground her core over his. He groaned and she decided that she liked that sound a little too much, and continued to grind her clothed core over his own.

Her fingers threaded through his soft, pink locks of hair and tugged, breath becoming more ragged by the second. She felt something hard and warm press against her thigh and arousal and she let out a gasp.

"Naa- _aaah_ -tsu." She gasped, fingers tangling themselves deeper within his locks before finally releasing them to tug on the buttons of his shirt. Her nimble fingers toyed with the buttons, struggling to get them undone.

When he noticed that she was having trouble he pushed her away slightly, panting and shrugging off the damned thing before tossing it to the side without much care. She marveled at the sight that was his body. She trailed a finger down his lightly tanned abs, relishing in the way he bit down at the ghostly touches. Continuing, she let her thumbs rub over his V lines, tracing them with excitement.

She looked up to see him smirking and turned away, blushing and flustered she removed her own shirt. Though the little bits of alcohol in her system helped, she was still quite embarrassed at the way his eyes widened and he bit down on his lip.

"Don't just stare…" She darted her eyes to the side, avoiding his heavy gaze at all costs but was jerked out of that when he ran his tongue over her right mound. His tongue was searing and hot and oh so wet and she _loved_ it.

She grew impatient quickly, the burning need and ache between her thighs was too much and she tugged on his pants. Rolling them over so that he was on top, Natsu roughly pulled off his jeans, cursing everything when the zipper got stuck, but after a battle he got them off.

She spread her legs, kicking her legs a little to signify that he was _not_ going to be the only one clothes-less.

He pressed open mouth kisses up her thighs, reveling in the sounds and movements she made. It sent sparks of electricity like lightning bolts up his body, starting from the soles of his feet and wrapping itself around him wholly.

When he slipped off the thin skirt he wasn't met with lace, or well, nothing. No, he was met with a simple black thong made of cotton that had two little pink bows on the side; _perfect_. She squirmed beneath him and to retaliate he slipped the thin fabric between his teeth, little by little sliding them down her thighs.

When he got to her knee caps, he was honestly tired and she looked kind of impatient— even though she'd been breathlessly saying his name repeatedly from his tongue against her skin. He slid the fabric down the rest of the way and laid it beside the couch before going back to the task at hand. His tongue whirled it's way up her hips and he was soon at her neck, biting, sucking and kissing.

She wrapped her thin arms under his and pressed him further into her chest, with a grind, her head flew back to the arm rest. With what she last did, they were both on fire, it felt like smooth flames were whipping their way around their bodies.

"F-fuck, Lu- _mmmhhh_ —can I- _goooddd."_ He was left breathless and reduced to a panting and groaning mess when she answered with a kiss, fingers looping under the rim of his boxers and yanking them down.

He gasped when his erection was set free and she wrapped her legs around him, thrusting upwards.

" _Now!"_

"But what about a-"

"Pill."

"Oh."

When he eased in her, her world flipped upside down and her head hit the couch again, eyes glued shut and moans escaping her plush lips. Her thighs were quivering, and after adjusting to his size she rolled her hips forward, biting down at the pleasure. His lips were back on hers, tongues battling for dominance and only taking small breaks to breathe.

She felt _amazing_. To say the least, anyways. Warm, wet, tight and completely and utterly fucking perfect. He thrust into her, head falling into the crook of her neck and her name falling from his lips repeatedly in breathless whispers and moans.

He figured he hit a sensitive spot, because when he hit it her back arched more than every and her nails dug into his back, his name ripping through the air in a cry. His thrusts became quicker, sloppier and a whole lot better.

When she came undone it was like madness was unfurling over her entire body, bolts of lightning that not even a god could challenge shooting up her spine and serenity cascading over her. She closed her eyes, mouth agape and relishing in the feeling of her flooding over him.

Not long after he came, and hard. Cum erupted from him and he had to bite down on her shoulder to keep hold on his sanity because his world went from black and white to mirages of colors and images. He feared his knees would give out and his body would collapse onto hers so instead, he rolled to the side, gasping for breath.

"So, you up for dinner?"He said, coming down from his high between pants. She only giggled and offered dinner at her place to which he gladly agreed to.

They both lay breathless, panting and sweaty from their activities on the couch of the bar and both of them thanked god that Mira was no where to be found.

 **A/N: Yeah? No? Tell me what you think** in **the reviews.** Of course **I edited what do you mean I didn't edit** Baiii **Also sorry for the rushed ending I am tired~ Sinnerbean**


End file.
